Endless Ocean 3:Last Sea
by BarbarousAbyss
Summary: Two years after Endless Ocean 2, R&R Diving Service investigate appearances of strange animals across the world and receive help from another organization. However along the way, they are hunted by various predators, some of which they have encountered before. And a figure from the past returns, and is looking for Océane and Jean-Eric...
1. Introduction

The ocean has fascinated mankind for thousands of years with all of its wonder and mystery. All life began in the sea. Animals, plants, microorganisms. It takes up 97% of the planet but only 5% has been explored, resulting in great mysteries to be solved. However new discoveries happen very often, furthering humanity's knowledge of the deep, blue sea.

For example in the summer of 2007, a small team of people in the Manaurai Sea in the South-west Pacific Ocean discovered a network of limestone caves, an entire temple submerged in the ocean, a graveyard of ships and planes along with an unusually large Great White Shark and their biggest discovery, the White Mother, the biggest mammal to have ever lived, even bigger than its relative the Blue Whale. The team consisted of marine biologists, Catherine Sunday and her unnamed colleague. The White Mother's discovery hit news worldwide, making the Manaurai sea one of the most popular diving sites in the world.

A couple of years later, another team of divers made their own ground-breaking discovery. The group was made up of former diver, Jean-Eric Rouvier, his granddaughter, Océane Rouvier, salvager, Gary Gray, oceanographer and archaeologist, Hayako Sakurai and another unnamed diver who are all part of the company, R&R Diving Service. Before this particular group was established, the service primarily consisted of Jean-Eric, his son Matthieu Rouvier and Matthieu's wife, Isabella. Unfortunately Isabella died after being diagnosed with brain cancer in 1995 when Océane was only two years old. The family were deeply upset by the loss, but they had to move on.

Three years later, Matthieu learnt about rumours of a mysterious treasure known as the Pacifica Treasure. After time he grew obsessed with it which caused tension between him and his father. Despite the conflicts, Matthieu searched for the treasure, looking for clues all over the world, ranging from the Mediterranean Sea to the Amazon Basin and finally concluding in the Red Sea.

During an expedition into a pair of crevasses in the Zahhab Region, the submersible Matthieu was using broke down in a cave. Knowing he wouldn't be able to swim out of the crevasse alive, let alone the cave, he left behind a lapis lazuli disk and a note for Jean-Eric in the submersible were to be recovered. Sometime after the incident, a group of divers, joined by Jean-Eric, searched for Matthieu and his submersible to no avail. He was later announced dead.

Isabella and Océane had pendants made out of lapis lazuli like the disk Matthieu possessed. One was kept by Océane after her mother's death, while the other was accidently dropped into the sea in an area within the Paoul Republic titled Deep Hole. In 2009, Océane went to search for her pendant by herself. R&R's newest member was sent by Jean-Eric, who was unable to participate as he suffered from decompression sickness, to find her. The diver found Océane and the pendant after fighting off an aggressive Tiger Shark using a tool titled the pulsar.

Eventually the group began to show interest in the pendants and realised that they could be assembled to create a flute. On the flute was a sentence engraved on it stating "The road to the truth is the Song of Dragons." After learning from an associate that the Song of Dragons was mentioned in a Turkish poem, they found that Matthieu likely engraved the sentence onto the flute and he hinted that the poem had significance to the Song of Dragons.

The poem also referenced an area in the Aegean Sea known as Valka Castle. The diver and Océane discovered Valka Castle and recovered an item titled the Okeanos tablet. They were able to seek assistance from Hayako Sakurai to decipher the sentence written on the tablet as it was written in a foreign language. Soon afterwards they allied with Gary Gray who they had met when searching for Valka Castle. They learnt that the tablet described an area in the Amazon Basin in Brazil named the Cortica River.

The group found another tablet and they found out that the tablets and the flute were made by an ancient civilisation of people named the Okeanides in the Zahhab Region. Eventually they found Matthieu's submersible along with the lapis lazuli disk and Matthieu's note inside. The disk was assembled with the other lapis lazuli pieces to create the Dragon Flute.

They discovered that the Pacifica Treasure was located within the Zahhab Region and they decided to search for it. After looking for the Pacifica Treasure's location, they found the region to be almost filled of dolphins and whales around one particular section of a continental shelf. They eventually came across a temple and began to explore within it. However they were attacked by a group of Goblin Sharks, lead by one large individual, bred by the Okeanides to defend the treasure. However the sharks were scared away by a pod of previously unknown species of whale.

The group found the treasure but were unable to take it with them as the whales started to attack the temple. The team escaped just before the entrance was blocked by rubble. After the event, the group remained together to form the new R&R Diving Service, becoming increasingly more famous worldwide. For two years after discovering the temple, the group were left with somewhat ordinary work. However in 2012, a chain of events occurred that would not only change R&R Diving Service but also, the world.


	2. Dangers of the Deep

**23/5/1999, Northern Crevasse, Zahhab Region, Red Sea**

On the ocean floor of the Northern Crevasse, a tiny, female humpback anglerfish searched for smaller fish to prey on. It flicked its bioluminescent illicium on its head to attract fish. Suddenly the anglerfish, along with the ocean floor was coated by a bright light. The miniscule predator swam back into the darkness as a small submarine cruised past. A code on the side of the vehicle stated the name of the submarine to be the HD-9. Inside, Matthieu Rouvier piloted the submersible above the rocky ground below. Eventually the HD-9's light shined upon the mouth of a cave. Matthieu removed a pen from his left trouser pocket and began to write on a sheet of paper in front of him, describing the cavern in front of him. After writing, he moved the HD-9 straight into the dark cave. Matthieu observed the area around him, making sure his vehicle would not accidently hit the cave walls. The tunnel he was exploring seemed bleak and lifeless. This was particularly intimidating, considering on his way to the cavern, there were a lot of fish in the area. Now there was nothing. Only him and the HD-9.

Meanwhile outside the crevasse, a group of Risso's Dolphins were playing with each other while making high pitched squeaks. They had just returned to the crevasse after taking a breath at the surface. In another half hour, the dolphins will return to the surface to breath again. Suddenly they stop playing. They could sense something. Something dangerous. Unexpectedly they hear a call of some sort of whale. Followed by this was a sudden flash of red below them along with a flash of grey. A hunt was occurring. The victim was a giant squid. At 12m long it would usually dominate. However it's pursuer is much bigger and is much deadlier. A 16m long sperm whale. The squid releases a cloud of ink, distracting the whale. The huge cephalopod escaped its attacker and headed straight towards the cavern.

Finally the tunnel came to an end, revealing a large, empty space. Again Matthieu equips himself with his pen and begins to write. After doing so he began to move the HD-9 round to exit the cave. Suddenly the giant squid sped into the cave and knocked into the submersible. The HD-9 swayed to the side and hit the cave wall. Both Matthieu and the squid were stunned by the collision. As the HD-9 began to sink to the ground, the giant squid quickly swam back into the dark tunnel. The HD-9 hit the floor on its side and stayed completely still. In desperation, Matthieu, who was still in his seat, tried to somehow get the submarine working again. However the propeller was buried in sediment on the cave floor. He began to feel frustrated. "Come on." he groaned. "Come on. Get up!" his voice started to raise and he started to panic. He finally snapped. "GET THE HELL UP!"

He finally gave up. His attempts to dislodge his submarine only ended in failure. He released himself from the belt that was keeping him in his chair. He began to search for any diving gear that the previous user of the HD-9 might have left behind. Nothing. He decided to sit himself down in the centre of the submarine. He couldn't think of any way out. At least, with the HD-9. _This is stupid,_ he thought to himself. But that was his only chance. He got to his feet and walked to his notepad. He ripped out a sheet and picked up his pen. He thought that he should write one last letter, if he didn't survive. He began to write.

 _Papa, I am writing this inside the HD-9. The engines have failed, so she's completely immobilised. I'm going to try and get out of here, although I have no diving equipment on board. It's only 200m! Isn't that the free diving world record? Still, there's a chance I'll make it out alive. I won't give up, even when the situation seems impossible. I learned that from you, Papa. But if you're reading this letter, it means that I didn't make it. And I've prepared for that possibility._ _I've left behind three pieces of lapis lazuli for you. Two of the pieces carry a message. I hope it will take you the last step to the truth I couldn't find. And Papa, I need to apologise for how selfish I've been and how I've hurt you. I'm more sorry than words can say. Please understand that I wanted you, the great adventurer who raised me and taught me everything, to be proud of me. Last but most certainly not least, please let my precious daughter Océane know that I love her more than anything. If I do not survive, I will become one with this endless blue ocean and watch over her forever. Your loving son, Matthieu._

Matthieu picked himself up and walked towards his backpack. He zipped it open and took out a disc made out of lapis lazuli and a plastic, waterproof bag. He put the contents inside along with some experimental instruments and field reports. He placed the bag onto a shelf and made his way up to the hatch leading out of the submersible. He began to breath in deeply and heavily before leaving the HD-9. He knew freedivers would do this before diving. This wasn't the case. His heart was beating at a rapid rate and he even started to sweat. He took one last look at the interior of his vessel. Finally he twisted the metal wheel that would open the hatch. He grabbed the ladder as tight as possible as the water raided the submarine's innards. But the pressure forced Matthieu to let go. The lights were still on inside but the water blurred his eyes. He finally reached the hatch and clambered out. But now he was shrouded in darkness. He couldn't see a thing as he desperately searched for the exit of the cave. However he ended up bumping against the cave wall, hitting his head. But he began to use the wall to search for the exit by holding onto it and moving forward. Eventually he found the exit and began to swim. However he stopped. His legs wouldn't move. The freezing water and the period he went without breathing began to take its toll. He started to sink to the ocean floor.

Suddenly he was moving again but not swimming. After a few seconds he felt like he was being dragged up to the surface. His eyes were barely open but he could see a bright light starting to appear. The sun. He moved his head round to see what was pushing him to the surface. He looked down at his legs and saw a snout. It looked very similar to a crocodile's. And yet there are no crocodiles in the Red Sea, especially not in the depths. But as he looked down he could see the creature didn't have the armour plating or feet of a crocodile. Instead it had a smooth back and flippers. Eventually his head was released from the salty water as he gasped and spluttered. A few moments later he was dragged close enough to the shore to reach land. He was able to move his legs a little as he pulled himself onto the beach. He looked back as he saw his saviour. It raised its black and white head above the water, inhaling through its nostrils close to its eyes. It disappeared back into the ocean leaving only a few ripples. Matthieu was completely stunned. The creature must of been 7 metres long, around the size of an adult Orca. But this was no Orca. It was something completely different. He knew what this creature was now. It wasn't a new species or one already known in the oceans today. It was a living fossil. A survivor from a bygone age.


End file.
